


Saving Grace (NLG Series, Part 3)

by xof1013



Series: Not Letting Go Series [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first night out and the revelations that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace (NLG Series, Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows "Not Letting Go" and "Holding On". I strongly urge readers to read or reacquaint themselves with them before reading this contiunation. This story contains mentions of characters from Dr. Who. References are made to epsiodes, "State of Decay" and "Earthshock".

Saving Grace (NLG Series, Part 3)   
by xof

Summary: A first night out and the revelations that follow.  
Author Notes: Special thanks to Alexis, my slash fic trading partner. Guess this makes you IT. This story follows "Not Letting Go" and "Holding On". I strongly urge readers to read or reacquaint themselves with them before reading this contiunation. This story contains mentions of characters from Dr. Who. References are made to epsiodes, "State of Decay" and "Earthshock".

UKQAF

Pairings: Stuart, Vince - Genres: Romance - Rating: NC-17

\---------

Most mornings Stuart awoke with the jarring blast of an alarm, buzzing or beeping in his eardrums like mad. He'd jerk awake, instantly conscious despite most of the hell he'd put his system through the night before, and then start his day. But there were times when he had the luxury of easing into his days, hardly a muscle to move . just the slow pull of his mind from sleep to comfort and quiet. It was a time to be savored, wallowing in the warmth of the sheets against his naked skin. His head buried in his own cocoon of peace until he decided it was time to welcome the world once more. Nothing to intrude but the sound of his own thoughts.

And so it was until he awoke fully to the sound of Vince's hushed words.

"I 'ave not been avoiding you, Alex. Too much to mention's been going on this end."

Vince murmuring into his mobile, quietly so as not to disturb Stuart. "No, I cannot speak up. It's just not a good time to be talking."

Stuart eased the duvet up a bit so he could peek out at his lover as he spoke.

"I haven't been out. There's no avoiding if you don't go out. Just means I wasn't there." Vince was sitting on the side of the bed, arm resting on his knee as he shook his head in exasperation. "I'm not hiding a strange man. Really, I'm not." He held the phone out from his ear by almost an arm's length as he continued to listen to Alexander's haranguing.

Stuart smiled from his hiding place, enjoying the view and the small drama of Vince's morning. Course he was also enjoying watching Vince sitting there naked, lit by the soft morning light, as he quickly pulled the phone back to his mouth and he promised, "Yeah, course. Course I will. Meet you there tonight."

Vince ran his free hand through his messed hair, the gesture only worsening the spiky halo. "No, I'll call Stuart. Suppose I know where he'll be today. I mean, I can reach him. I. I'll call and have him come." Sighing at his own fumbles, Vince ended, "He'll be there too. Yeah, okay. Bye." Shutting the mobile in his hand, Vince put it back on the table beside the bed.

Stuart let the covers drop so that he was hidden again. No need to give up the ruse of sleep before he needed to. Besides, he liked lying on his stomach in Vince's bed, the sheets soft from multiple washings and mixed with the combined scent of both their bodies.

Thinking back, he had to smile at the thought of how they'd ended up staying the night. The trip to Vince's flat had only been their second since the dark 'it' had happened, driven by Vince's need to pick up more clothes and check in on his fish. Hazel had taken up fish duty but proud guppy pop that he was, Vince couldn't not worry after them.

Fish led to clothes, clothes led to tapes. For all his teasing about being pathetic, Stuart would never have begrudged Vince his obsession. So it was Dr. Who on the move. But that meant deciding which tapes to take. Which Doctor was 'in' for this week with Vince. Which would be 'the' one. Stuart hoped Hartnell, Troughton or Pertwee wouldn't make the cut. Baker he could stand, cause lord love him . that man had the making of a magnificent dirty old queen. Not a shaggable bone in his body, course.

As he watched Vince rifling through the tape system only his lover understood, Stuart had to laugh at Vince's mutterings. Total nonsense to most, but having suffered through all these years - the odd mix of plotlines, quiz notes and all seemed to make sense. Vince sense.

Still and all, seeing Vince lost in so mundane a thrill.. It was fabulous that something so small could bring out a sense of enjoyment and ease in Vince that Stuart had missed in its familiarity. A balm to watch.

Stuart sat on the couch, playing spectator as Vince announced his choice. "Fifth one, yeah." Vince grabbed an arm full of tapes to throw in the bag resting beside Stuart.

"That's Davison, right?"

Distracted by trying to get the tapes settled, Vince agreed. "Yes, from '82 to '84. I think. Along with Peri, Nyssa, Turlough, Tegan and Adric."

"All the best bits on that Peter - young, blonde, gay.."

Vince stared at Stuart, all his arranging stilled as he frowned. "Don't start that again, Stuart. Dr. Who was NOT gay."

Stuart leaned into the argument, adoring that he could still get Vince's back up with this old tease. "Not a chance he was straight, Vince. All those women and not one full fuck in sight. Doctor Five was definitely loafer light. Probably shagged that Adric in every room in the TARDIS."

Vince stood up in front of Stuart, hands on his hips. "Dr. Who never touched Adric, you pervert."

Standing too, Stuart grinned. "Come on, Vince. There's no way a man could be closed up with a mouth or eyes like that kid had, and not give 'em one. Besides, the doc seemed awfully choked up when he offed himself."

Exasperated enough to yell, Vince insisted, "The whole nation got choked up when Adric died to save the planet, you mong."

Stuart stepped close as he laughed at Vince's ire. He whispered into his lover's ear, "You can't tell me you didn't pop the biggest hard-on whenever Adric opened those pretty lips. Always made me do. Wanted to shag him blind."

Seeing the emotions flying cross Vince's face - insistence, indignation, arousal and humor . Stuart nipped at his mouth. He kissed Vince till the man smiled, then till he moaned. Lips played as tongues met and the night rushed on in passion's blur.

~~

Memories faded at the touch of a hand. Stuart bit back a gasp as Vince ran cool fingers down his back, under the covers. He continued to pretend sleep, lying on his stomach, for no reason other than he liked the game. That was until Vince changed the rules by spreading the tease over Stuart's arse and thighs. Stuart couldn't help it; he shivered and moaned in appreciation as Vince reached between his legs.

Vince traced circles between Stuart's cheeks, tormenting him with slow dips of a thumb pressing into Stuart's opening as Vince rolled his balls over a palm. Cock hardening as he arched back into the sensation, Stuart circled his hips into the bed.

The sheets were lifted briefly as Vince crawled under to lie between Stuart's spread legs. He ran kisses over Stuart's back before drawing his eager tongue down to Stuart's arse. Lost in a haze of wanting to thrust forward and push back, Stuart panted as he felt Vince press into him. That mouth was a killer. Hot breath covering his skin and wet fire entering his body as Vince took him with his tongue, Stuart rubbed his cock against the mattress as his balls drew up.

"Vince. Oh fuck." Stuart gasped as he came, exploding into the bedding as Vince laughed against his arse.

Joining in, Stuart threw back the duvet and the sheets as he rolled out of the wet spot. Vince was smiling like mad. "Would you look at you." He was giggling and staring.

Stuart looked over at the mirror on Vince's closet door, seeing them both on the bed. Seeing himself - naked, hair a mess of tangled damp curls, skin shining with sweat and both his stomach and cock wet with his spunk. Arching a brow as he stalked across the bed to Vince, he growled. "Think that's funny do you. Just you wait."

With a pounce Stuart pressed Vince back, blanketing his lover with his body as they kissed. Reaching for Vince's cock, Stuart set about driving the man off his rocks. "Time to play Doctor."

~~

"I fucking love long weekends." Stuart was prowling round back at his, putting the finishing touches right for the evening out. He'd spent the rest of his Friday off with Vince, laying about and then having a late lunch before they'd returned to the flat. He'd surprised Vince by admitting that he'd decided to take a week off. Confessing that it was a selfish desire for more time with his 'boyfriend.' Vince had blushed and been left speechless.

Stepping up into his bedroom, Stuart stood watching Vince. He'd been quiet for most of the afternoon and now he stood in front of Stuart's wall mirror trying to make a choice as to what to wear. Vince was fidgeting as he pulled one shirt after another from the bag he'd carried over earlier. His nervous indecision plain as the frown crossing his brow.

Stuart had already dressed in dark pants and a cream pullover that fit his slim torso like a second skin. Biting his lip as he walked over, Stuart stopped once he was behind Vince and hugged him as they looked at each other in the mirror. "You really up to going out?"

Vince answered the question by asking one of his own. "Blue button up or the black pullover?"

Giving him a squeeze, Stuart smiled. He walked over to Vince's bag and pulled out a jumper he'd added before leaving Vince's place earlier - high necked, thin and soft in a dark brown. He'd given it to Vince ages ago but he'd rarely seen it worn. "This one."

Vince let loose a small quirk of a smile, before clearing his throat and saying seriously, "Expensive. 'S been mostly for special occasions."

"Hmmm. First night out together as an us. I'd say this qualifies." Stuart rubbed the back of Vince's neck, kissing his ear as his lover murmured he'd wear it. Watching as Vince got dressed in black pants and the jumper, Stuart held his tongue as Vince went to fuss with his hair. It had always been an experience to see Vince messing about with what little hair he allowed himself. Stuart hadn't realized how many ways there were to spike short hair till he'd watched Vince.

As Vince finished managing it all round, Stuart grinned. "Doesn't matter what you do, it's still gonna look bed rumpled. Just like I like it."

Vince huffed a disbelieving noise, but then turned to look at Stuart. With a more confident expression than Stuart had seen in awhile, Vince leaned back against the wall and crooked his finger . beckoning Stuart to come closer with a wicked light in his eyes.

"Now that's a look I'm not sure I should trust, Tyler." Stuart stepped back as if wary.

Purposefully licking his lower lip, Vince nodded. "All the more reason to play along."

Loving the sound of Vince in teaser mode, Stuart walked to him. Vince took Stuart's hand in his as Stuart met his gaze. Watching as Vince drew the jumper up with his free hand so that his chest was visible; Stuart stepped into his lover's body as Vince drew the clasped hand to rest over his heart. They held so still, not saying anything. Stuart felt his own pulse quicken as he absorbed the rhythm of Vince's beating heart. He noticed that it echoed his own pace as Vince kissed him.

Their mouths sliding slowly, lips to lips, then opening in a breathless possession. Stuart pulled Vince's hand under his own pullover, mirroring the touch of hand over heart as the kiss continued. Drawing back enough to whisper, Stuart murmured, "So we're staying in.."

Vince moaned at the temptation. "No, we're heading out." Smiling at Stuart's pout, he added, "Then we're heading back . together."

Stuart stood still as Vince removed his hand from Stuart's heart, purposefully not removing his own from Vince's. Looking serious, Stuart asked, "We telling anyone?"

The question made Vince's heart pound as a worried look skirted his face.

Easing any doubts that Vince might have as to his meaning, Stuart continued. "I mean about us, not what's happened."

Taking a breath, Vince slowly nodded. "Could do."

Stuart watched as a half smile fought to break over Vince's face, warring with the uncertainty of their new connection. Sliding the jumper up again, Stuart leaned in and kissed the warm patch of skin where his palm had lain. He nuzzled Vince's chest briefly before raising his head. "Will do. But only when you decide, Vince. No pressure. No rush."

Vince ran his hand up the length of Stuart's neck, burying his fingers in black curls. "Us against them, yeah?"

Rolling his head back into Vince's touch, Stuart agreed. "It's always been us, no matter what happened. Now it's just more so. 'Sides, you know Hazel's probably spilled the news to one and all anyway."

Vince shook his head. "Not this time. She'll hold her tongue till she bursts. All the while knowing I know she knows." Smiling ruefully, "She likes being in on secrets, but she likes being round when they come to light even more."

"Your mother, ever one for a floor show." Stuart teased.

"All with a passive aggressive push of guilt. Getting things done by not saying a word," Vince said.

Stuart played along, "Think it runs in the family."

"You saying I'm passive aggressive?"

Grinning Stuart answered, "And I'm just aggressive."

Pressing a kiss onto Vince's laughing mouth, Stuart pulled away when they both heard a mobile ringing from Vince's bag. Letting Vince go to answer it, Stuart chuckled when Vince murmured from across the way, "All part of the attraction."

From Vince's tone, Stuart could tell it was Alexander on the line. Vince was telling him he was at Stuart's and that they were on their way. Speaking over the phone to Stuart, Vince repeated Alex's news that they needed to move their arses since Bernie, Hazel and Nathan were all waiting to have drinks. Shutting the phone, Vince added, "Alex says I'm to bring your wallet. You coming is optional."

Sneering, Stuart headed after Vince towards the flat door. "That's right, not even there yet and they are having a go at me." He checked his pockets for keys and money as he stopped at Vince's side. "You saving me from the whole lot or gonna join in?"

Quiet words followed, "You've never needed saving, Stuart."

Stuart stilled in opening the door, turning to Vince as his lover frowned with eyes cast down to the floor. He could practically see the bad memories running through Vince's brain by the way his focus seeped inward in an instant. Drawing Vince's attention back with a touch, Stuart said, "Vince, there's never been a day since we were fourteen when you didn't rescue me. Always saving me from the world, my worries and myself. One look, one touch, one listen has always been enough. You're my saying grace, Vince. Never doubt that."

Mesmerized into speechlessness, Vince could only stare. Surprise reflected in his eyes. Stuart kissed him softly before taking his hand and heading out the door.

~~

Via Fossa on a Friday night. A mad whirl of people and noise.

Stuart had kept an eye trained on Vince since they'd arrived, relieved that Vince seemed to be handling things rather well. Seeming being the key word. Vince had always had a talent for internalizing his real responses to situations. Stuart knew how to read the signs though, so far the place was too crowded and the noise was too much. Vince was keeping close and playing off others with a fake smile that didn't carry to his eyes. Except when he looked at Stuart, that was. Their smiles were private, filling not just their eyes but carrying through their whole bodies.

Each person that greeted them came over with a hug or a kiss, gestures of welcome that where taken for granted and disregarded most of the time. Vince however was suffering through each hello with a stilted enthusiasm, his lack of comfort with the contact obvious only to Stuart and Hazel. Hazel who also was smiling and laughing, but with a cursory eye pinned on her son. Stuart shared more than one nod her way as the night progressed, letting her know that he wasn't going to leave Vince to the wolves.

As if..

A hand on Vince's back, an arm over his shoulder or a touch on his thigh under the table, they all served to ground Vince and emphasis Stuart's place at his side. What surprised Stuart most was that he needed them as much as Vince did.

Alexander was in top drama queen form, talking enough for ten people. Fast paced and only stopping on each topic for the ten seconds it took to spout forth his own opinion before changing the subject. Left Stuart wondering not for the first time, what a truly nervous Alex would be like considering he lived his life in a giddy high. Not that he'd have the patience to put up with Alex then, any more than he did now.

Topics covered in the hour they'd been there included Vince's absence, Vince's look - the jumper being a hit, Vince's mystery shag and Stuart's fading black eye. And since Vince wasn't volunteering answers, Stuart's mark of manhood was prime material for the table.

"You look like one of those adverts for victims of animal testing. Just say no to animal cruelty," Alex laughed.

Nathan, who'd been relatively mum for the night as he listened to the antics and one-liners flying - his head weaving back and forth like a spectator at Wimbledon, interjected a thought. "The animal part fits."

Sighing as he felt Vince's muscles tensing under his hand, Stuart snapped out. "This animal's parts all fit, not that you'll be feeling any of them ever again."

Alex snickered over the laughter of those around, "Ooooh, listen to him. You'd have thought the mugger could have knocked a bit of kindness into his thick skull."

Stuart shook his head, secretly appreciating Alex's wit. The man had a talent for entertaining the crowd. Looking over at Nathan, Stuart saw the teen was smiling despite his harsh words. Nathan caught Stuart looking and winked at him. Rolling his eyes, Stuart turned back to see Vince getting flustered by Alexander's insistent questions. No quarter was being given as Bernie smiled like a pariah waiting to devour naughty details, Nathan continued to stare and Hazel waited to see how Vince would answer.

"Not keeping things from me, my arse. Vincent Tyler, there's a story here I know. Whispering in your own home, no clubs for days, weekends passing without a word - definite shag details need filling in, luv." Alex was practically leaning across the table in expectation of a response.

Vince bucked up to the pressure after a sneak peek Stuart's way out the corner of his eye, "Aside from admitting he wasn't just a shag, all I'm saying is that I'm not saying. A boy needs to keep his mystery, yeah? And around you lot, it's all I can do to keep a secret."

A rousing grumble sounded across the table at the give and take. Alex threw his hands up, "Hazel. Do something with your son. He's breaking the rules. Every gay man in existence knows if you shag, you tell everyone in a five mile radius. He's off his head, he is. What do you think?"

Hazel grinned at the level of tension circling the group. Blowing a kiss Vince's way, she answered. "I'm hanging on every word."

Stuart listened as Alexander continued with a barrage of questions, complaining about why he'd not heard any of this before. "You seeing him again?"

Ruefully shaking his head, Vince answered despite his unease. "Every time I close my eyes."

Alex turned to Stuart. "You hearing this? What do you think of Vince having a steady?"

The question wasn't a nice one, considering how the group knew Stuart had felt about Cameron. Still, Stuart played along as he leaned in with his free arm around Vince's shoulder. Asking in a husky voice, "Shag him much?"

Stuart grinned at the laugh that question caused Vince.

"Never enough." Vince looked down at the table, his leg pressing up into Stuart's touch.

Melting visibly as he asked, Alex questioned, "How's he in bed?"

Sitting back in his chair as Stuart pulled free, Vince blushed. "Uhmm, he's.. It's ahh.." Taking a breath, Vince closed his eyes and murmured without a sense of self-consciousness, "Better than dreams."

Stuart sat stunned silent in his seat by the power of that admission. He didn't know that he was grinning with joy, wouldn't have cared if he had known. All he could see was Vince as he opened his china blues and smiled in return.

Alexandra sighed, "Blimey." With a burst of energy, he jumped up from the table and rushed round to Vince. Vince who was lost in looking at Stuart and wasn't aware that he was being advanced upon. All he did know was one minute his world was Stuart's face and the next he was being pulled back and squeezed immobile by unexpected arms around his chest. Trapped from behind by what was an enthusiastic hug but what his mind must have rebelled instantly against.

Vince yelled out, "No!" He jerked away violently, standing so fast that he knocked the table and caused several glasses to spill. Stuart stood up but kept his hands in view as he neared Vince.

Already mumbling apologies as he realized the mess he'd caused, Vince ran shaking fingers through his hair and looked over at Alex. He put a hand on Alexander's arm, giving it a squeeze as he said sorry again. "Just startled me a bit, sorry. Wasn't paying attention, I guess." He was clearly embarrassed, skin flushed a deep pink. "I'm, ah.."

Stuart cut in to a passing waiter, "Another round here. Thanks." He looked over as Vince grabbed his jacket.

"I'm just gonna get some air, right. Yeah, uhmm. Be back." Vince left with a controlled pace, as if he were forcing himself to walk rather than run.

Bernie and Nathan were caught up in answering the waiter's questions as to drinks and Alexander was lifting Vince's chair off the floor. Hazel looked at Stuart, giving him a nod in Vince's direction as if to say go on. She'd handle the scene's aftermath.

Stuart threw some notes on the table and left out after Vince.

~~

Outside, Stuart found Vince leaning against the wall. His head was down and he was taking deep breaths as if struggling through a panic attack. Stuart stopped in front of his lover. He didn't say anything, just let Vince know he was there. That is until Vince muttered, "Sorry. Sorry. Don't know, sorry."

Stuart placed his left hand on the wall next to Vince's head, as he leaned into the man's warmth. With his right, Stuart unconsciously put his hand under Vince's jumper - needing to feel and know that Vince could feel that connection over his heart.

They were standing half in shadow, oblivious to the crowds and the noise. Nothing mattered about that to them anyway. Vince ducked his head into Stuart's shoulder, resting his hands on Stuart's hips as they both waited for the moment to pass. Seeking to ease the mood, Stuart whispered in false seriousness. "I'd have paid good money to see Alexander sporting raccoon eyes. Could you imagine the level of diva-hood he'd reach if you'd have clocked him?" Chuckling as he continued, "Hell, might do it myself for all the shite he's been throwing all night. Animal cruelty, my arse. What'd you think? Give him a taste of the butch look."

Vince snorted against Stuart's skin, tickling him with warm breathes. Trembling now from holding back laughter rather than holding in fear, Vince lifted his head. He met Stuart's gaze, eyes bright with frustrated tears he'd not let fall. Pulling at Stuart's belt, Vince pressed into their contact and kissed Stuart. The taste, the fierce gratefulness of Vince's passion - it was intoxicating, possessive and on fire.

As fast as the flame rose, it was quenched by a high pitched shriek from behind them.

Heads turning whiplash quick, Stuart and Vince saw the shocked faces of Alexander and Nathan. Mouths open and eyes wide. Stuart would have found it extremely comical if he'd had a chance to dwell, but all he could do was groan as Alex stomped across towards them with hands on hips and anger in his eyes.

"You dirty fuck. How dare you use him like this. It's not enough that you drove Cameron off. You have to play with him every chance he has to find happiness. This give you power, Stuart? Make you feel like you own him? How deep into mind fucks are you going this time?" Alex's voice had dropped in his bitterness, sounding dangerously as he neared.

Before Stuart could say anything, Vince broke through Alexander's tirade. "It was Stuart. He's the one that was at mine when you called."

Confusion stumped Alex's understanding, "What, so there's no boyfriend?"

Closing his eyes for a second, Stuart groaned at the man. "What he means is that I was the one in his bed." Looking towards the two men, he could see Alexander had started shaking his head in disbelief.

Nathan still had his mouth hanging open till he managed to say, "You gave 'im one?"

Hazel rounded the corner just as Stuart and Vince started laughing. The amusement was a nervous response, but still considering the amazement of their friends - it was ill timed to alleviate the situation. Vince clutched Stuart's waist as he chuckled, while Stuart dropped his head to Vince's chest as he laughed.

They were clutching each other as things clicked for Alexander. "You two. You're serious?" He turned to Hazel. "They aren't serious."

She managed not to crack a smile as she solemnly answered, "I'm afraid so, luv. They've off and done the deed." Hazel would have managed to retain her worldly wisdom game face if Vince hadn't spoken up.

"The wedding's this spring." Vince ruffled Stuart's hair as he came out of hiding.

Alexander turned his back in a huff, surrounded by Hazel's laughter and Nathan's curse. Snapping a crisp, "You both can just fuck off for all the sharing you do," he stomped off into the night. With a sigh, Hazel followed off behind him to run damage control - leaving the two lovers and their young witness behind.

Nathan stood staring at their feet in silence. Stuart could see that he was thinking hard as to what to say next. The contemplation of what Vince and his relationship would mean, was written plainly across the teen's face. Then as if a thought had brightened his own self image, Nathan grinned. "This mean you're off the King of Canal list, then?"

Considering his basic instinct was to tell Nathan to piss off, Stuart prided himself in merely teasing, "Kings are born, not elected. It's all a matter of blood. I may be abdicating but it'll never mean I'm not what I've always been. Royalty."

Vince shook his head affectionately, "Behave, Stuart. Just behave."

Ignoring Nathan, Stuart leaned into Vince's body once more. He pressed him gently against the wall as he whispered, "That's the last thing I want to do with you."

Neither man noticed Nathan's departure as they kissed once more.

Stuart hummed into Vince's mouth, smiling as Vince moaned at the way the vibrations felt over his tongue. Pulling back, Stuart hugged Vince round the waist. With a wicked expression he asked, "Had a good night?"

"For the most part, yeah." Vince returned his hand to Stuart's neck, rubbing it as he looked at his lover.

"Want to go back to mine?"

Vince murmured, "Don't know. Breaking your code of ethics. Shagging the same bloke more than once."

Stuart appreciated the tease. He enjoyed seeing the lightness that was returning in Vince's manner. "His majesty has decided the best rule is to fuck all the rules. Even his own. And I have to tell you. I've discovered this one man. Best shag on planet Earth. Amazing he is. Had him time and again - in bed, in the tub, on the sofa, on the.uhmm." Vince stopped Stuart's mouth with his own. Stuart pressed into Vince's hand as it dug into his pants pocket, copping a quick feel before pulling free Stuart's keys.

Finger caught in the belt loop of Stuart's pants, Vince turned and led them to the Jeep. The sound of Stuart's seductive laugh echoing down the street in their wake.

~~

"Ahhhh.. Oh, fuck. I'm. I'm go.. Going to come, oh fuck," Stuart gasped. He was sprawled across his couch, skin slicked with sweat as he thrust into Vince's tightened grip. Frantic and on the verge..

They'd barely made it into the flat when Vince had pressed him back against the door, snogging him possessively. He'd quickly jerked Stuart's pants down his hips and dropped to his knees.

Every minute since he'd first felt the fire of Vince's soft tongue, had been specifically intended to drive Stuart out of his mind. Vince would work him to the edge of his control only to back off and change their play. Clothing thrown to all corners of the flat, they'd kissed and arched against each other. Standing, then... On the floor. Crawling to Vince on his knees at a word like a lion on the prowl, to now with Stuart ready to beg as he sat with his legs spread and Vince jerking his cock while he lapped at the head. Fingers were buried two deep inside Stuart's body, pressing insistently at the spot that had him panting. And now, when he was trembling with the need to come....

Vince pulled back, free of touch as he stood up on shaky legs.

"Wha. Vince?" Stuart pulled his legs inward, fighting to not take himself in hand, to not finish this alone. He looked up Vince's body from head to toe, taking in the flush and shine that lit his skin and eyes. His lover was breathing hard, cock standing to the cry of his own blood. God, he was fucking beautiful.

"Come here to me." Vince sat beside Stuart, guiding him by the hips until he was kneeling astride Vince's lap, back to Vince's chest. Easing him down until Stuart was lying against his front, Vince soothed his hands up and down Stuart's thighs ... avoiding Stuart's cock as he treasured the touch and the gift of it, freely given. Vince licked the curve of Stuart's shoulder, up his neck until their lips met in a kiss. "I want you to take me inside. Want to feel you riding me."

Stuart rolled his back against Vince's torso, pushing his arse against his lover's hard-on. He bit his lip as he listened to both of them gasping at the feel. Reaching quickly forward to nab a condom from the coffee table, Stuart lifted his leg enough to reach between them and cover Vince. He was ready, open from Vince's fingers and aching to feel the push inside. Lifting up, he turned his head to watch Vince as he lowered his body over Vince's cock. Taking him, claiming him and being claimed deeply.

"Vince, oh god." Stuart moaned as he pulled his weight up onto his feet, crouching over Vince as he started to lightly bob on Vince's lap - eager hands helping to hold him steady. Throwing his arm around Vince as he fucked himself down then up, Stuart turned his head to kiss Vince again. Their tongues played as their bodies danced. Vince pulled at Stuart's hard nipples when they'd established the rhythm needed, groaning as Stuart cursed and called out for a harder touch.

Too much, and not enough came crashing down on the pair. Vince jerked Stuart down, holding his lover still as he surged up into the hot vice above. Stuart looked to the side, seeing through half blind eyes that Vince had thrown his head back... exposing the long line of his neck as he gasped with each thrust. Stuart pulled one of Vince's hands between his thighs, guiding their fingers down to feel the connection of their bodies. Stuart dropped back against Vince, letting him take the weight as their joined hands took Stuart's cock within their grip. Flashes hurled through his brain as Vince jerked against him, crying out as he came. The sound pulling Stuart's own climax violently from him, coating their fingers in the infinity of a moment.

Long seconds later, Stuart groaned as he lowered his legs and shifted off Vince's lap. "I think you killed me, dead. Bloody hell, who knew death could feel this good."

Vince nodded with a tired chuckle. He sighed softly as Stuart hugged him close. "This feels like.."

When he didn't continue, Stuart smoothed back Vince's hair. He kissed his lover's forehead before asking, "Like what?"

A moment's pause passed as his lover held his answer to himself. "Like..hmmm," Vince opened his eyes and looked at Stuart, his expression filled with tentative awe. Taking a breath to build his courage, Vince answered, "Love."

Stuart felt the warmth of his own quick pulse flooding his chest, spreading outward through all his limbs. Breath caught in his throat as his brain worked to process the power of having Vince say what they'd both known to be true. Stuart dropped his head to Vince's chest, rubbing his cheek and mouth over the echo of Vince's own beating heart. Placing a kiss there, Stuart looked up into Vince's eyes and smiled. "Not like, Vince. This love is." Holding Vince's gaze, Stuart leaned in and took a taste from the sweet bruise of Vince's lips. Then he held him close as he whispered softly, _"Mine appetite I never more will grind / On newer proof, to try an older friend, / A god in love, to whom I am confined."_ Pulling back, Stuart finished the phrase as he pressed a kiss once more over Vince's heart. _"Then give me welcome, next my heaven the best, / Even to thy pure and most loving breast."_

He didn't lift his head to see how Vince took the words, instead Stuart waited patiently pillowed across Vince's healing skin for his lover to say anything at all. A moment's unending journey faded with the sounding of Vince's husky reply, "You're off your head with it, yeah?"

Stuart smiled, answering with a nod. "Gone daft in my senility." He purred a soft sound as Vince threaded fingers through his hair. They lay enjoying the warmth and each other.

Vince asked, "Who's that by?"

"Promise not to tell...." Stuart lifted his head as he ran his hand up Vince's neck and brushed back the spikes crowning his lover's brow. "Shakespeare. Sonnet 110, I think." Seeing Vince look, Stuart pretended to be put off by the surprise. "What? I'm an educated man of the world. Know a few things you'd not guess. Not all sex and money on the brain." Kissing Vince when he looked like he was going to start protesting that that's not what he meant, Stuart finished with the truth. "Shhh... Had this client a year back who wanted the traditional English approach to his tag lines. Twat insisted on Shakespeare for everything, but didn't know his iambic pentameter from his arse. Spent hours pouring through it all to find what he thought would fit."

Rising up, Stuart held out a hand to Vince. As they stood together, Stuart looked at his lover through a veil of dark lashes. Grinning wickedly all the while. "Guess a couple things stuck."

Vince looked as though he were working on an equally rakish reply, but as his mouth opened, he just as quickly changed expressions and closed it again. Eyes down, and cheeks gone pale. He wavered in his step, dizzy in the wake of revelation. Stuart reached out and hugged him close, feeling the initial tight grasp easing into a familiar embrace as Vince calmed with their connection. He closed his eyes at the sound of Vince's hushed response. "Thank you." There wasn't a need to voice what Vince was grateful for. Stuart shared in the understood.

~~

Darkness divided by a distant wavering blue. Lights streaking round in soft glow from the living room, drawing Stuart's attention as he groggily opened his eyes in the night. He reached an arm out to find a cool absence where Vince had been when they'd gone to bed earlier. Stuart squinted at the clock to his left. Half after four....

He left the bed, wrapping his robe round his waist before stepping down the platform. Naked feet on hard wood, softly tread.

And there was Vince, lying on his back on the sofa. His eyes were open and staring at the ceiling rather than the television screen. Unseeing even as the muffled voices of Dr. Who played before him on the large telly, his focus was trained inward.

Stuart watched the lights playing off Vince's face, the only part of him uncovered by the blanket he'd nabbed before laying back. Taking a peek at the screen, Stuart had to smile. Only Vince..

Making an effort to shuffle about and not frighten Vince, Stuart teased, "Feudal Vampires at this hour, Vince?"

Vince turned his head, looking quietly at Stuart's affectionately shaking head. He did have to laugh though at Stuart's next comment.

"You're two timing Doc Five with Doc Four, naughty boy."

Pulling an arm free, Vince captured Stuart's hand and shifted for him to lie on the sofa. They were curled together, Vince along Stuart's back. He murmured into Stuart's ear, "Your fault, really. All that Adric talk. This was my favorite of his. Vampires trying to seduce him into death, all blood equals sexual symbolism." Burying his head at Stuart's neck, Vince said sadly. "Almost giving in to death, a willing fall into darkness."

Turning round, Stuart drew the cover up over them both as he faced Vince. He could see the frowning eyes, sad and thoughtful. His Vince wasn't sharing his worries. "What's knocking about in that maze of a brain, Vince?"

Sounding a sigh, Vince answered. "Tonight, at pub. I was such a prat." He moved closer to Stuart as he waited for Stuart to judge.

"Alexander's the prat. Unfortunately, it seems genetic. No hope of a cure." Rubbing at the back of Vince's neck as his other hand lay pressed to Vince's chest, Stuart continued. "Don't think you did badly. You faced the fear. Didn't back out, stayed despite everything being too much, and the scare aside, you were fucking brilliant under fire."

With a small laugh, Vince warned, "If you call me your little trooper, then there's issues in this relationship."

Groaning, Stuart rubbed his fingers playfully through Vince's messed up hair. "I'm just saying. You did well. Stop with the sad sack diatribe. You're doing well." The need to say all things considered, holding at the back of Stuart's throat. "Vince Tyler, now departing Planet Neurosis. Vince Tyler, now departing Planet Neurosis." His train conductor imitation made Vince smile.

"Sex always turn you into a goof?"

Stuart rose up over Vince and answered in a mock tone of sadness, "We're not shagging. Hours since and I'm giddy from the withdrawal."

Vince pulled Stuart's robe off his shoulders, letting it pool at his elbows. "That's one addiction I'm glad to suffer with you." He traced a touch slowly up Stuart's exposed skin, then up his shoulders and neck. "So glad." Vince lifted up and kissed Stuart gently, sensuously for a moment. Drawing back, he took in his lover's intense gaze, and asked, "Question. I was wondering. I mean, I uhm..."

Stuart touched Vince's mouth, running his thumb over the wet bottom lip. Humming when Vince blushed in the dark, the man's face lit by the bright flame of the still running episode beside them. "Ask me."

Speaking against the small warmth of Stuart's touch, Vince asked, "I wanted to know, what you quoted before... Why that one?"

Stuart bit his lip as he thought about his answer. "It's me there on a page. What I was a year past, a decade before and even two weeks ago. But it's also what I wanted us to be in the future." He bent and touched his forehead to Vince's as he hugged his lover. The explanation made less sense without the whole having been conveyed. And Stuart wanted Vince to understand what he now understood himself. Lifting up to hold Vince's eyes, Stuart spoke with accented devotion.

_'Alas, 'tis true I have gone here and there  
And made myself a motley to the view,  
Gored mine own thoughts, sold cheap what is most dear,  
Made old offences of affections new;  
Most true it is that I have look'd on truth  
Askance and strangely: but, by all above,  
These blenches gave my heart another youth,  
And worse essays proved thee my best of love.  
Now all is done, have what shall have no end:  
Mine appetite I never more will grind  
On newer proof, to try an older friend,  
A god in love, to whom I am confined.  
Then give me welcome, next my heaven the best,  
Even to thy pure and most loving breast.' _

Vince's response tumbled forth on a whisper. "Oh my, God."

Pulling Vince up, holding him in a hug as they sat together in a tangle of embracing limbs . Stuart affirmed, "I knew, Vince. I always knew."

Together they stayed in darkness, backlit by light as each reveled in the honesty of their need. In the faith that each was forever the other's saving grace.

Finis..


End file.
